Miko and the Hanyou
by Music's Dancing Freak
Summary: A new version of Beauty and the Beast. Some changes to the original screen play : Hope you like and Enjoy, No flaming, constructive criticism only.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: (Only doing this once, it covers the whole story. I do not own Inuyasha OR Beauty and the Beast, this is just a creative idea. I do, however own the twists and turns that I am adding in.

* * *

Once upon a time, in the land of Japan, a young hanyou prince lived in a castle.

Although he had everything he heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

But then, one winters night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single pink jewel in return for shelter from the bitter cold.

Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old hag away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances,

for beauty is found from within. And when he dismissed her again, the woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful Miko.

The price tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she has seen that there was no love within his heart, and as punishment,

she cursed him with his full demon, having horrible anger, taking over, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, with all who lived there at the time.

Ashamed of this monstrous form, the prince concealed himself inside the summer castle, with a magick mirror as his only window to the outside world.

The pink jewel she has offered was truly an enchanted jewel, which would shine until three-thousand years have passed.

If he could not learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the jewel has shattered, and the last shard fell, then the spell would be broken.

If not, he would be doomed to lose his mind to his inner youkai.

As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever love the beast that he's become.

* * *

Reviews please


	2. Beauty, but a Funny Girl

**AN: Only one add to alerts Thank you Civic31 :)) No reviews tho. So hopefully this gets at least 5... it's a low number.. I'm currently trying to figure out how to do the be our guest scene... haha**

* * *

Up on a hill, just outside of a small city, sits a beautiful shine to the Kami's. This shrine belonged to the Higurashi's.

Everything is quite there, but suddenly you could hear a distant thud every now and again.

"Mom, she's at it again…" a young boy's voice was heard.

"Souta, now you know he needs to practice." A lovely older woman with short brown,

wavy hair said with a smile, "It gets her mind off of the boys who keep after her, now run along and help your Jii-chan."

Souta looked at his mother with his big brown eyes into his mother matching eyes, "Yes mother."

Souta's mother, Ai Higurashi, laughed lightly as her son ran off. _He is always quick to help around her, _she thought

as she headed to where the 'thuds' were coming from. In the far back of the shrine you could see a gorgeous raven

haired girl, with stormy blue-gray eyes; with silver around the pupil, concentrating on shooting. The beauty was

wearing the traditional Shrine Maiden's clothing, something a Miko would wear. Ai watched as her daughter gracefully

pulled an arrow out of the quiver and strung it in the long bow she possessed with speed. Within seconds she aimed

and released the arrow from her finger tips; sending it flying towards the bulls-eye on the target that she has set up.

This arrow, though, was no ordinary arrow. As is quickly flew a pale lavender light surrounded it; shattering the target

into pieces. Ai could not help but to be proud of her daughter. Miko's are very rare; thus being a very powerful one

made it even more rare than normal.

"Kagome, you have gotten stronger; I see." Ai smiled at her daughter.

"Practice makes perfect, mother." Kagome smiled back, she had felt her mother approach.

No matter how powerful or how much power she had, she was still untrained; having much more to work on. She loved

to train. Kagome would train everyday if she wasn't constantly bugged by men in the village. She especially needed to

train the ability to sense people.

"Is there something you need, mother?" was the question out of Kagome's mouth after a few minutes of her mother's

silence; knowing all too well that was on her mind.

Shaken out of her thoughts, Ai replied, "I need you to go into town for some supplies. I'll write you a list inside."

"Okay mother, I will return the book I borrowed while I am at it."

Ai smiled again, _She is more like him then she knows. _ Writing a list of things that they needed for everyone;

she noticed that Kagome grabbed the book and held her hand out for the list. Ai thanked her daughter as she handed

over the list. Then she heard a mumbled reply of "You know it's no problem." Kagome walked down the many shrine

steps, down the pathway, and to the village.

_ Little town, it's a quiet village; every day, like the one before. Little town, full of little people…._ Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Hello Lady Kagome-sama!" A man's voice rang out; Turning around she saw a man working in the rice paddy fields.

"Hello Kurorugi-sama" Kagome greeted back at him.

"Where ya off to this early in the morning?"

"Oh I got to shop mama and return this wonderful story about a man and the sky youkai and –"

Kurorugi started to ignore her and cut her off, "Oh that's nice… Men, hurry up!"

_ There goes Kurorugi-sama; bossing everyone like always. The same old tasks and threats at hand; every morning_

_just the same, since the morning that he died on the poor provincial town._ Thought Kagome

It was no secret that the townsfolk thought Kagome to be strange, dazed, and distracted. She was never part

of any crowd; thinking that her head was up in the clouds. There was no denying Kagome was odd. She was

one of the strongest shrine maidens ever; keeping herself in her studies of life and in her duties to her family.

She tended to keep to herself; she needed no reason to socialize. The more people she passed, the more conversations

she heard. Every stop that she made for her mother she heard 'Good mornings,' 'Hello's,' and they even asked how her

Family was. They respected Kagome, because she was a Miko, but they still found her odd. Being polite as ever; Kagome

answer the questions and said all right replies to the villagers. There were people needing eggs; people thinking things

were just too expensive. Same things heard every day, just happened to be a different day.

"There must be more to this life.." sighed the raven haired beauty.

Finally Kagome was able to stop at the bookshop. Walking into the shop she set her things down on the counter

and cleared her throat.

"Ah, Kagome!" the bookkeeper smiled.

"I've come to return the book I borrowed, Rasetsu-san." Came the reply as she put the book back where it belonged on the shelf.

"You're finished already?"

"Oh after my studies I just couldn't put it down!" grinned Kagome, "Got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday." Laughed Rasetsu.

"That's alright," Kagome climbed the ladder and grabbed a book down, "I'll borrow this one, if I may that is."

"That one?" He looked bewildered as she handed the book him, "But you've read it twice already."

"It's my favorite!" A dreamy look appeared in her eyes; getting down from the ladder. "Far off places, daring sword

fights, magick spells, a prince in disguise!"

Rasetsu handed Kagome the book once she was off the ladder, "Well if you like it that much, it's all yours."

"But sir!"

"I insist Kagome!"

"Well thank you! Thank you so very much!" Kagome left the bookshop and started her way back home. She knew the

people of this town thought her peculiar, wondered if she was well or not, they thought she had a dreamy far off

look and that she always had her nose stuck in her studies. Puzzling is what Kagome was to her town. Kagome took

a break at the fountain, smiling as the livestock walked around. Opening the book, she started to read a bit.

_ Oh isn't this amazing! My favorite part in the book! This is where she meets Prince Charming, but she doesn't know it's him_

_til chapter three!" _smiling she stood and started on her way home again.

Now it's no wonder that her name is a song, for her looks and voice have got no parallel. Sadly behind her fair façade,

the townspeople found her rather odd. She was different from the rest of them, in more ways than they knew possible.

* * *

Out in the distance you could see geese flying overhead; an arrow is shot and one goose plummets to the ground. A scrawny

looking man runs trying to catch it, but fails miserably. He quickly picks it up and puts it in his bag; running over to a man with

a bow and quiver full of arrows. The man had nice brown eyes ad short dark brown hair, and a solid jawline. He wasn't built, but

he wasn't scrawny either, like his friend. A prize winning smile on his face as his friend showed up next to him with his goose.

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Hojo!" Umao praised his friend, "You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

"I know!" Hojo replied as he flexed, trying to look like hot stuff.

"Hmm, No beast alive stands a chance against you… and no girl for that matter!" Umao eyed at the three girls who were known

as the bimbettes.

"It's true Umao and I have my eyes set on that one!" Hojo put his arm around Umao as he pointed to Kagome.

"The Shrine Maiden?"

"She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry."

"But she's—" Umao was cut off before he could finish.

"The most beautiful girl in town"

"I know but—"Yet again he was cut off before he could finish.

"And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?" Hojo turned to Umao; staring him in the eyes.

"Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean…" He trailed off.

"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her. I said 'She's gorgeous' and I fell! Here in town there's only she," Hojo

confessed to Umao as Kagome walked by them, then away; reading all the while, "who is beautiful as me. So I'm

making plans to woo and marry Kagome."

Hojo then leave Umao to go after Kagome as Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka, the bimbettes, walked up.

"Look ether he goes, isn't he dreamy!" Eri said as some of the water splashed onto Umao.

"Hojo-sama, oh he's so cute!" Yuka squealed right after Eri, her pail doing to Umao as Eri's did.

"Be still, my heart, I'm hardly breathing!" Ayumi finished after Yuka.

"He's such a tall, dark, strong, and happy brut!" The three giggled together at the same time.

Kagome walk easily through the crowd, still reading her book. At the same time Hojo struggled to get through. All the

while you could hear the 'hello's,' 'excuse me's,' and questions to the shopkeeps and also complaints as Kagome walked away.

_ There must be more to this provincial life! _Kagome thought.

Hojo still struggle with making his way thru the crowd, "Just watch I'm going to make Kagome my wife!" He told

Umao. Yet in the backs of all the villagers minds they were all thinking along the lines of: _Look there she goes, a girl_

_who's strange, but special. A most peculiar miko. It's a pity, but a sin, she doesn't quite fit in. But she really is a funny_

_girl; a beauty, but a funny girl. She really is a funny girl! That Kagome!_


	3. That Crazy Old Loon

Hello! Okay this is where I'm going to start to take a drift from the actual script. I'm going to change some things and keep some things the same. But to my first reviewer Bee1313 HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Sorry it's a shorter chapter but I wanted to get it out for your birthday. ;) and Thank you to my other reviewer Nesha too. :) And thank you to those who have added this to their alerts. :P (And my other story which I am working on fixing... the story just progressed too fast and stuff.. And I am working on another story but I won't publish that one til I am finished with it. :) Oh and yes I did have a baby. A beautiful baby girl we named Grace... Who is currently going through terrible twos... :( oh well I'll live hahaha) On With the story!

* * *

"Hello Kagome." Hojo greeted as her walked up to her.

"Good morning Hojo.." Hojo grabbed the book out of Kagome's hands, "Hojo, May I have my book, please?"

"How can you read this? There are NO pictures!"

"Well, some people use their imaginations." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Kagome, it's about time you got your head out of those books," He tossed the book behind him; it landing

in the mud, "and paid more attention to more important things…. Like me! The whole town is talking about it."

The bimbettes, who are looking on, sigh at Hojo's words. Kagome, on the other hand, went and picked up her

book; trying to clean the mud off of it.

"It's not right for a woman to read—soon she starts getting ideas….. and thinking."

"Hojo, you are positively primeval." Kagome shakes her head lightly.

Hojo put his hand around her shoulders, "Why thank you, Kagome. Hey, whaddya say you and me take

a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies.."

"Maybe some other time."

The bimbettes look at Kagome as if she were insane.

"What's wrong with her?" Ayumi asked the other girls.

"She's crazy!" Yuka replied.

"He's gorgeous!" Eri exclaimed.

Kagome wiggled herself out of Hojo's arm, "Please, Hojo. I can't. I have to get home to help my Jii-chan."

"Hahaha," Hojo laughed, "That crazy old loon, he'll need all the help he can get!"

Hojo and Umao laughed whole heartily and Kagome snipped out, "Don't you talk about my Jii-chan that way!"

"Yeah, don't talk about her Jii-chan that way!" Hojo conked Umao on the head.

"My Jii-chan is not crazy! He's a Priest!" Shouting is heard out at the Shrine and you can see some type of commotions

happening. Kagome made sure she had everything she needed and hurried back to the Shrine. Ascending up the stairs

to the Shrine she sees her mother and Souta. Quickly her mother grabs the bags and points Kagome to the back of the Shrine.

"Small demon attack, Jii-chan is getting a little too crazy with it." Souta quickly said to his sister as he handed her bow and quiver to her.

"Thank you Souta!" Kagome grabbed her stuff and ran to her grandfather, "Jii-chan?"

The dust was settling down; you could now actually see where her Jii-chan was, "How on Earth did that happen? Dog-gonnit!"

He started picking up his Ufuda's; Kagome kept a wary eye out as she helped him, "Are you alright, Jii-chan?"

"I'm about to give up on these things!" He kicked a couple of the ufda's that was still on the ground.

"You always say that, Jii-chan."

"I mean it, this time. I'll never get this things to work correctly!"

"Yes, you will. And you will continue to be the best at purifying places with them."

"…" Her grandfather made a hmph noise at her.

"… And become the best priest out there!"

"You really believe that, Kagome?" He sincerely asked.

"I always have." She smiled at him.

"Well what are we waiting for!" He grabbed the rest of the ufuda's, "Hand me those Ufuda's

you have there…" Kagome did as she was told, "So did you have a good time in town today."

They began to walk back to the part of the house where there house was, "I got a new book! Jii-chan…. Do you think I'm odd?"

"My granddaughter? Odd?" He gave her a weird look, "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Oh, I don't know Jii-chan.. It's just that I'm not sure I fit in here. There is no one that I can really talk to."

"What about Hojo-san? He's a handsome boy."

A scowl appeared on Kagome's face as they joined the rest of the family inside, "He's handsome all right, and rude,

and conceited and… Oh Jii-chan, He's not for me.."

Kagome's mother nodded her head in agreement to her daughter as her father-in-law started talking, "Well don't you

worry, cause this trip tomorrow is going to be the start of a new life for us," He fiddles with an ufuda when he sat

at the table, "I think I've done it. Now let's give it a try."

He concentrated his priest powers to the center of the Ufuda and it starts to glow a light blue color.

"You did it!" Everyone exclaims.

"I did? I did!" He smiled.

"You did it! I knew you could, Father." Ai smiled to the man.

"Souta, Hitch up, Shikako. I'm off to the fair!" he got excited and fell off the chair; hitting his head and passing out.

Later that day everyone met at the stable, "Bye Jii-chan! Good luck!"

"Good-bye guys! Take care while I am gone." With that he was off to the fair.

After the fair was over and he had cleansed homes and souls, along with other things, they were heading

home, "We should've been close to home by now. Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a…. wait a minute."

He lifted his lantern to illuminate an old sign giving directions to Osaka and Nagoya, "Let's go this way!"

Shikako looks right, at the dark, overgrown path, then to the left towards a more inviting route, than begins

to go left. However he has different plans and pulls at her reins.

"Come on, Shikako! It's a shortcut. We'll be home in no time!"

They continue down the dark path until he realized that he should've taken the other path, "This can't be right.. Where have

you taken us, Shikako?" Both of them are nervous, "We'd better turn around….. and.." Slowly Shikako backs up, trying to turn

them around. Suddenly she back into a small tree and immediately gets spooked; she rears up on her hind legs, hearing, " Whoa… Whoa

girl.. Whoa Shikako." She takes off once bats fly out of the tree. "Oh, Oh! Look out!" She heard her master say. Shikako runs through

the forest, avoiding everything until she almost runs over the edge of a cliff.

"Back up! Back up! Back up! Good girl, Good girl." Shikako backs away from the edge, "That's good, that's-" Suddenly

wolves emerge at the edge of the cliff, where they once were, "Back up!" Panic was evident in his voice, "Steady. Steady!" Shikako

was panicking; bucking a bit, "Hey now. Steady!"

Finally Shikako bucks him off, "Shikako!" She then runs away leaving him on the edge of the cliff, "Shikako? Oh no!" He looks up

and sees the wolves growling at him. Quickly standing up he runs away; wolves chasing after him. He stumbles; falling down a hill

and lands at the huge gate of a castle. He grabs at the lock; shaking it to get it open.

"Help! Is someone there?" He shouts; the gat then opens, making him stumble in. Slamming the gate in the faces of the

wolves; he pants for air. Rain began to fall upon him, he runs to the castle doors, leaving his prayer beads behind him. He bangs

on the castle doors; they creak open and he enters cautiously.

* * *

Well there you go! This is where I start changing some stuff.

Read and Review please. :)


End file.
